They're Always Watching
by Laerkstrein
Summary: For weeks now, Isane has been having the same nightmare. Even so, she can't bring herself to tell her captain of all the details. It just wouldn't be right.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Bleach, _or any of the _Bleach_ characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo: the genius behind the captivating manga that started it all. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**They're Always Watching**

**Prompt: **Eyes on you...

**A/N: **For LJ, and a challenge against **St. Harridan**.

* * *

><p>Every time, every blasted time, it was the same scene: A dark room with a steel table and a single light on the ceiling.<p>

When the dream had descended the first time, she'd thought that the light, with the way it pooled on the floor, looked very much like something one might see in a musical. The bright, beaming spotlights that changed colors, bringing more life to the stage. Sadly, it was nothing like that. She'd had this dream a number of times already, and, despite her pleading, it had always been the same dark thing.

It always started out this way. With some strange man in a white coat ushering her through the door. It would then lock, and he would vanish.

Now, it was getting bad. She was trapped in this room, screaming her heart out, begging to be released. Then, it came. There was that familiar fear making its way down her spine, numbing her legs and turning her senses to mush. Still, she could feel, but the movement, the words, had all ceased. She found herself on the table now, the light staring her right in the face, blinding her.

There was no longer any sound, another man appearing over her, staring down with disinterest as she struggled. He tied her down, the table tilting until she could almost touch the floor. There was a screen before her, projecting her own frightened face.

Equipment suddenly showed up, bringing the dread back into her heart. No, this was where it got bad. It seemed harmless, really. The marker being dragged across her skin once the sterile towels had been laid out over her body. Even so, she could see everything they were doing, even without looking. A hand was raised, the dreaded object in hand. This man, whoever he was, had plans to cut her.

She squirmed, screaming as loudly as she could, but to no avail.

He stopped for a moment, the tool hovering over her skin, suddenly turning his head to stare at something in the dark. She followed suite, gasping when she recognized the eyes that stared back at her. Wicked, devilish eyes.

No remorse, no sympathy. There was only interest.

She bolted upright, crying out as the covers were clenched in her hands. Oh, how she hated that dream. The way it tormented her. When had she started seeing such things? What with the panic, it took her a moment to figure it all out. Now she remembered. Purely by accident, she'd visited her captain in the night some months ago, having forgotten to file one of the patient's medical records.

What she had seen was something that had not been anticipated. As the door of her captain's quarters had closed, she'd been able to see him, seemingly hesitant about so much as moving. Even had he remained still, she'd seen enough to know what was going on. A question hadn't even been necessary. She'd recognized him by his eyes alone.

Trembling, she wandered out onto the veranda, spying her captain there. Fortunately, she was alone. A relief, as she wanted nothing to do with her captain's love interest. Frankly, the man scared the tar out of her.

"Is something wrong, Isane?"

She nodded, sitting down, resting her chin upon her knees. "Just another bad dream," the lieutenant replied.

"The same one?"

Again, she nodded. Isane hadn't told her captain everything about the dream. Just that she'd been trapped in a dark room with no hope of escape. She knew the secret, but she didn't want to offend. Captain Unohana was, after all, very much like her mother. It would be selfish not to consider her feelings as well.

Still, Isane couldn't help feeling relieved that her captain didn't have any company tonight.


End file.
